Ash el casanova
by Poisonbird
Summary: Nuestro querido héroe tiene ya dieciséis o dieciocho años, no me acuerdo. Todos los logros que quería tener ya los tiene, y se propone una meta más mundana. Sin embargo, las cosas le van a salir muy pero que muy mal. ¿Será esto algo real o será producto de una alocada cabeza? Próximamente dentro de un click tuyo que des al título.


_Disclamer: Este fic no es __EN SERIO.__ Es una parodia escrita sin ánimo de lucro. No creo que haga tanta gracia como otras. Nope. Esto lo tendría más si la hubiera hecho con alguien más aparte de mí. Pero mi compi de parodias ha desaparecido de la faz de internet y eso me desmotiva bastante ): . Pero sigo teniendo causas para hacerlo y por tanto lo escribo [?]. Así que, siéntese y disfrute de esta obra que, entre muchas carcajadas al principio y bostezos al final, di vida con mis teclas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ash el Casanova<strong>

Una historia basada en hechos _fictireales_

Érase una vez, un cuento que no era para niños. Niñas y niños miraron el cuento y por osados tuvieron un trauma. Fin.

Volviendo al asunto que concierne, y valga la redundancia, porque esta historia no trata del cuento, he de decir y volver a decir. Esta es la historia de un niño de diez años acompañado de un pequeño ratón amarillo eléctrico cadmio de mejillas rojizas, no sonrosadas. Esta es la historia de su vida. Y esta, por supuesto, será la historia que cambiará vuestra percepción del inocente chico, porque, ¿lo he dicho? Va a perder su inocencia. Dentro de seis años. Y digo seis; no dos, no tres, no uno; no años, no meses, no minutos, no segundos.

Después de pasar dieciocho años en los diez años, crece al fin. Ha tenido miles de medallas, de pokémon, de legendarios. Ash era macho ahora, no niño, no crío. Y ahora era rey de reyes. Tenía todas las diez mil millones setecientas ochenta-y-nueve especies de pokémon en el saturado laboratorio del Profesor Oak, era el triunfador entre triunfadores, y era millonario tras derrotar a tantos malos entrenadores, porque él era maestro pokémon con el título de Super-Dupper High School level Entrenador Pokémon. Y es que estaba casado con sus pokéballs, tanto las literales como las metafóricas. Él ganó todas las ligas de todos países, y todas las benditas señoras del cosmos, incluso derrotó a Arceus en un combate a ultranza. Se podría decir que ahora él era el señor todopoderoso del mundo entero y podía crear más oro de la nada y más nuevos amigos no-humanos con los que casarse en matrimonio. Pero recientemente, muchas chicas le empezaron a considerar atractivo. La narradora no. Ella tiene despiste como habilidad.

Y entonces, allá iban. Un día, hartas de que no las correspondieran, tramaron todas un plan estrambótico, polémico, escalofriante y traumático para muchos jóvenes. La jefa de la dirección de aquel plan era la famosa Serena, la nueva Misty de la serie, que junto a Misty, Maya, Aura, Iris, Cintia, Lorelei, Ágatha, Gary, Blanca, Erika, Débora y un sinfín de nombres que da pereza escribir, otra vez repito, planearon un planeador con un plan. Todas emboscaron al joven cual vírgenes celestiales en medio de la ruta nosecuántos... sin embargo, los dioses quisieron que esto fuera apto para mayores de trece, por lo cual la descripción no se va a esmerar. Ahí te quedas, libido.

Un buen día, cansado de tanto salvajismo placentero, sus metas fueron replanteadas. Aunque no había nada que replantear, pues su mayor meta fue cumplida, véase línea número doce. Si tan atractivo era ahora a ojos de féminas, ¿por qué no usar las pokebolas y el miembro desconocido sin hacer uso de limones? Ser entrenador soltero era el no-va-más. Ya no se tenía que luchar. ¿Para qué? Una vez terminada la senda del odio, se puede ir por la senda del amor. Así que el famoso entrenador dejó a Pikachu a manos de su madre, pues no lo necesitaba para conquistar el mundo, y fue a por las mayores mujerzuelas que se ha visto jamás. Tenía que atraparlas a todas, por cualquier medio.

Mas, en su camino para ser el mejor casanova masculino, se le interpuso un grandioso obstáculo. Ser el más guapo y el más salvaje conllevaba a muchas responsabilidades, y babas, y lágrimas, y mocos y pequeños recién nacidos. Las viejas asaltantes aparecieron todas por donde se localizaba (No pregunten dónde, yo tampoco tengo ni la más remota idea) gracias al sistema de teletransporte de la Enterprise, cabreadas cuales marujas estafadas. Sí, hasta Gary tuvo uno, por gracia del Espíritu Santo.

–¡Has tenido un hijo conmigo, Ash! ¡Tienes que hacerte responsable!

–¡Tienes que cuidar de Amelie, Ash!

–¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Oye! ¡Oyeee! ¡Tengo un bebé parlante!

Era una pesadilla. Una horrenda, terrible, ominosa pesadilla. No tenía que haber empezado a caminar por el lado oscuro. Ahora empezaba a creer en el karma. Nunca tenía que irse así de su senda. Ahora tendría el problema que muchos hombres adultos y casados padecen, multiplicado por tres-mil trescientos treinta-y-tres. ¿Por qué no fue consecuente? ¿Y por qué se lanzaba tanto? Ahí había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Por qué había crecido? Siempre tuvo diez, ¿por qué ahora tenía dieciséis? No, perdón, dieciocho. ¿Por qué ahora tenía dieciocho?

Alguien estaba alterando su espacio-tiempo. ¿O estaba en una realidad que no era la suya? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿¡Además, no se supone que era fiel a sus amigos pokémon!? ¿¡Qué pasó con sus valores!? Entonces, sacó de su mochila mágica una andrajosa capa de monje y se la colocó. Las chicas que reclamaban su cooperación quedaron ciegas de él. ¿Ash? ¿Qué Ash? Ahora él era el peregrino japonés del monasterio de El Escorial. Él era cenizas ahora.

Inició su camino para encontrar la verdad y volver a tener rumbo. No se cogió a ninguno de sus pokémon porque ira a atravesar regiones y regiones y enviarlos de nuevo a Oak sería un enorme tostón. No, ni a pikachu. Su mejor amigo no tenía que saber nada. Además de que era conocido como "el idiota de la rata amarilla". El ratón cola de rallo era su signo distintivo.

Entonces los años pasaron. Su pelo puntiagudo era ahora canoso y plateado. Sus piernas estaban ya flácidas y temblorosas. Lo estaba pasando canutas por culpa del hambre. No encontraba respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Estaba muy mal. Muy muy muy muy mal. ¿Quizá tuviera que morir para saber qué estaba ocurriendo? Hum, eso sería muy trágico. Muy muy trágico. De hecho, me gustaría que desapareciera de la serie y hubiera otro que no fuera tan patán, ¿no creéis? Pero claro, eso no os gustaría nada. Además, ¿qué mierdas estoy haciendo pensando sobre mi propio fic? ¡Jopeta del torpedo, no tengo perdón, pendón! Jaja lol equis de, hice una rima.

¡Siguiendo a nuestro al fin viejo protagonista! A la lejanía, vio como un instituto en medio del desierto. Entonces, fue para allá. Lo que se encontró eran pokémons. Pokémons que hablaban, que caminaban a dos patas, antropomórficos, con grandes pechugas y... por favor, no me sean pervertidos o quitaré los buenos atributos. Vale, no, ¿para qué lo digo? Son pokémon normales que hablan. Punto. ¿Cómo se quedará nuestro no-tan-joven protagonista? Impaktado. Sí. Con ka, no con ce, no sin nada. Y ahí estaba, entrando en aquel lugar en medio de la nada, con todo el calor y todo el sol dándole en toda la puñetera cara. Aún estaba pasmado con todo el mundo raro y misterioso del que estaba entrando. Una secretaria musharna estaba tras el mostrador-ventana, limándose las patas, ya que no tiene uñas. Miró al chico, aburrida de su vida y de toda la creación divina, con una impresionaaaaante hostilidad con sus ojos rojos.

–Lo siento, humano, ya no aceptamos matrículas, váyase a otra parte. Y menos aceptamos monjes, ¿es que qué se han creído que es esto, un monasterio con máquinas expendedoras o qué?

–¡Pero tengo que saber qué es lo que pasa conmigo, o qué pasa con el mundo, lo que sea que pase, pero por Arceus, necesito respuestas!

El pokémon psíquico lo seguía mirando con esa mala mirada, quizá con más pesadez. Se le quedó mirando así por noches y noches, hasta que le dio las espaldas cuando cayó dormido y le gritó:

–SÍGUEME.

Pobre anciano, tuvo que tropezarse un trillón de veces para seguirle y ser engullido por el mismo suelo para seguirla.

Y entonces, cuando pudo seguirla y llegar a donde ella quería llegar, estaban los dos en una sala oscura. El pokémon de los sueños tenía ahora gafas oscuras y un cigarrillo en la boca picuda. Exhalaba el humo por la cabeza, igual que expulsa los sueños en forma de humo. Entonces, sacó dos pastillas. Una roja y otra azul. Sí, señores, Morfeo ha estado aquí y es un genderbent Musharna.

–Seguro que habrás notado que han pasado cosas muy raras últimamente. De hecho un colegio con pokémon es muy raro. Como si permitiéramos el modelo de educación prusiana. Bluh. ¿Quieres ignorar por qué pasa o saberlo? Si eso, coge la pastilla de charizard. En caso contrario, tómate la pastilla de blastoise y serás el viejo ese de Dragon Ball.

Obviamente, cogió la roja. Entonces tuvo diversas delirantes alucinaciones. Vio a gente frente de ordenadores, escribiendo con mala ortografía historias de amor junto a él y sus amigas, a él logrando lo que había logrado anteriormente, teniendo cosas con todas las chicas y chico, viviendo aventuras de amor, más de amor, ¡otra de romance, oh, Arceus! ¡Una chica escribiendo furiosamente en contra, con burlas, complots contra él! ¡Él crecido haciendo más heroicidades que no vienen a cuento! ¡Él participando en el Jeopardy! ¡Jugando a los dados! ¡Siendo el rey de Las Vegas! Eran imágenes, mezcladas con palabras mal escritas: eses en vez de zetas; nombres mal escritos; sin letras capitales; o todas las letras eran la capital de un estado; estupideces varias que hacía que tuviera hemorragias de todo tipo... Todo pasaba tan rápido, tanto que le daba varios mareos... hasta pareció que vio a Kira comiendo una patata y escribiendo un sinfín de nombres en su libreta de muertes súbditas.

Y entonces... se hizo la luz. La luz azul. Y las caras. Y un par de gafas. Estaban todos ahí. Sus actuales compañeros estaban ahí. Y Serena estaba llorando de la alegría a ver su jovencísimo rostro al fin despierto. Guau. Sí. Hos e troleado, dittos.

Y entonces Serena lo abrazó, diciendo que lo creían perdido, la hermanita de Clementina, er, espera, ¿quién era el tío del pelo amarillo?, y, antes de que esto se volviera un final normal y corriente, salió Rayquaza del suelo y atravesó el piso del hospital, y todos gritaron por la furiosa aparición del dragón.

Fin.


End file.
